


Will We Ever See Them Again?

by GeorgiaWillSuffice



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: F/M, The Matrix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaWillSuffice/pseuds/GeorgiaWillSuffice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morpheus and Niobe pay a visit to The Oracle to get some answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will We Ever See Them Again?

I did not come here to tell you how the story ends. I came here to tell you how the story begins – Morpheus  
-  
“Once Upon a Time, there lived a man named Neo, and a woman called Trinity” The Oracle read out aloud. The Oracle, was sitting in The Chateau with potentials and children – including Sati reading them the story of Neo and Trinity, The Merovingian had The Oracle taken to his restaurant to be entertainment for the children there – After his last encounter with the resistance he felt he needed to do some good, and with The Oracle where he could see her she was his – he could finally get her eyes.   
“Neo, formally known as Thomas Anderson, was a computer hacker looking for a man named Morpheus, little did Neo know, Morpheus was looking for him also.” continued The Oracle.   
“One day at his work station, Neo received a parcel from Morpheus, and can you guess what was in that parcel?” asked The Oracle. There were quiet murmurs from several of the children when finally Sati’s hand shot up.   
“Yes Sati?” asked The Oracle, “A phone was in the parcel” Sati replied with a big smile on her face as she has heard this story multiple times. The Oracle only smiled and nodded her head in response.  
“Suddenly the phone rang; Neo reluctantly answered it and discovered the man on the other end was Morpheus!”   
A few ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ escaped the children’s mouths.  
As The Oracle continued her story two figures lurked in the shadows.   
-  
“Morpheus, we shouldn’t be here” Niobe quietly stated  
“I know Niobe but we need to speak with The Oracle” Morpheus replied.  
“She’s running day-care for fuck’s sake! We can’t talk to her with all these copptertops around!” Niobe exclaimed loudly.   
“Lower your voice, Niobe.” Morpheus responded   
-  
“Ahh, it seems we have visitors” The Oracle told the children.   
-  
“Good job Niobe, now they’ve spotted us” Morpheus said as he walked out of the shadows pulling Niobe with him.   
-  
“Ah Morpheus, Niobe. What brings you here today?” asked The Oracle  
“We need to speak with you” Niobe replied   
“Is it important?” asked The Oracle, who was met by a pair of nodding heads.  
Sighing as she got up from her chair The Oracle motioned Niobe and Morpheus to the side of the room.   
“You want to know about Neo and Trinity don’t you?” asked The Oracle.  
Again she was met by two heads nodding in perfect unison.   
“Are they alive, Will we ever see them again?” an impatient Morpheus asked.  
“I’m afraid I can’t give you the answers to that Morpheus, but I have a feeling we might see them again. One day.” replied The Oracle.  
-  
Little did they know, but Neo and Trinity would be seen very soon now.  
-


End file.
